Unforgotten Memories
by Lumineh
Summary: Cassandra sometimes wonders why she feels the way she does—Raphael/Cassandra


_A/N: I'm writing this, because the Soul Calibur fandom needs more Raphael/Cassandra. I spent a very long time writing this, because I kept making a lot changes, wanting it to be really good. Raphael is so hard to write, and I think I, and I messed up his personality big time, so I'm not entirely pleased with it, I hope it's alright. This is considered as an AU, because of how out of place some things are. If you're reading this, **please** drop a comment on how I did on this, whether it's through a review or PM._

* * *

><p>Cassandra sometimes wonders why she feels the way she does.<p>

Even though he told her not to bother with him, she still feels the need to keep going, and actually care. She hates remembering the awkward, empty silence when he's not in his presence, yet she still does as he wishes – not to show that she's always pondering about it. There were times that she absolutely never comprehended the man. She never really wanted to actually detach herself away from him, even if she admittedly wanted to do so at first.

During her journey on searching for the evil shard that usually made her transfixed at first, because of the horrendous stories she has heard. However, this was four years when she was a very inexperienced fighter, and had no knowledge of what it can really do. It wasn't long before she has realized that is was negatively affecting not only herself, but others as well. She couldn't remember how many times she has encountered innocent people who has been driven mad to do crazy things, and find out it was from the shard.

She couldn't lie to herself that she was a bit engrossed the first time she has met the man. He was so different from the others, and not surprisingly, it ended up quite quarrelsome. Never had she though they would end up the way the are now. At first, she considered him as an ignorant man, with no plausible contends. She _loathed_ how naïve her made her seem—calling her a stupid girl when she questioned his only thing that came to mind were somber words including vile, pitiful,_pestiferous_. Well, at least that's what she had thought herself. In response_,_ he would taunt her—whispering to her that's all a delusion, knowing that she thought he could get him to change his mind.

It's all so different now.

She couldn't really say that she had the best relationship with him; this was likely because they still were quarrelsome; their debates usually ended when Amy came in their presence – which warned them they to not resume. This usually happens when he plans on leaving for journeys, even though they didn't last very long. They'd make up soon after with soft butterfly kisses that were so uncharacteristic of him; she questioned herself why at times he was so gentle, yet at other times he's the opposite.

Amputatingherself from the reveries, her dilated, dull and tired eyes from the lack of sleep recently, scanned the dark room as she slowly kicked her legs back and forth to prevent herself from unintentionally falling into a deep sleep, while sitting tailor style on the bed chamber. Even if she did, it still wouldn't do her much good because all she would is wake up all over again, whispering his name over and over wondering where exactly has he gone to.

Cassandra wandered quietly around the halls not too long after; she wanted to make sure that no one was awake at the moment – _especially_ Amy. The last thing she wanted to worry about was Raphael's daughter questioning her about why she was awake. The woman was never the one with good excuses, as she is known to have speech impediment when she is very nervous; ironically, she has never gotten rid of the unwanted habit of stuttering in times like that.

Having one lit up candle in one hand, she continued into the quiet hallways. She could easily tell that the servants were already sleeping; even though the girl's heart was racing rapidly, because of how nervous she is, she made her way into his bedroom, like she always has when he's not there.

* * *

><p>She remembered how Amy had accompanied her one morning, socializing about her father wasn't around. The girl was incredibly mature for such a tender age; not to mention beautiful and delicate. When she told Cassandra not to worry, her frown would rise into a determined smile, believing in her words. She briefly glanced at the girl giving her a small "thank you," as it was only audible to her. At first, she feared the girl truly despised her, due to how she knew Amy never took the valuable time to appreciate guests.<p>

Her soft, lustrous golden locks framing her young adult face, brushing passed her pallid cheeks. The cerulean eyes that she inherited from her family shined, for she is more intent on his arrival. She silently warned herself not to be too ecstatic, although, but she couldn't help feeling the way she is. Out of everyone in her family, she was always the one to think positively. It wasn't long before she went inside to check on the people, whom she called comrades in the secluded mansion.

When she entered the normally quiet mansion, she wasn't surprised to get a large number of questions from the two maidens of his. The conversations often didn't last too long, though.

"_How was your first encounter like?"_

Cassandra didn't want to respond with honesty; she literately lied through your teeth.

"_You do plan on staying here, right?"_

She couldn't make any promises.

"_How do you feel about him?"_

Now, that's a question the woman wanted to keep to herself.

* * *

><p>The sound of the heavy bells clinging to another were disturbing at first, buy only because they rang so early in the morning.<p>

"Good morning, you two," she greeted Jacqueline and Marienbard as she walked passed them.

Cassandra got along well with everyone one, including the servants; she treated them with the kind respect that they usually never received from Raphael. When she asks questions about him and his history, they cooperated and told her what she felt she needed to know for the most part.

"So," the blond woman's beautiful blue eyes sparkled from the reflection of the light as she blinked, "Do you have any idea where he has gone to and why?" She didn't mention the French man's name, as the two maidsknew who she was referring to.

"No, but I assure you that he will most likely be home soon. You know how our master tends to take a little longer than usual," Jacqueline answered quietly and calm.

"Well, I sure hope he does," the Athenian muttered before sighing.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Amy's figure walking through the hallways, making her wonder if she heard her question about Raphael. The girl's serene face seemed to shine as if she was the the center of the world.

* * *

><p>The Athenian woman was growing tired of the same old routines.<p>

"Boring," she muttered quietly to herself.

_Everything's so very boring._

Light breezes of wind flew by, and although they were refreshing, it didn't help take her mind off of her enigma. The air outside was filled with thick smoke—that she figured was from something burning somewhere outside, but it was nothing too bothersome for her.

She always looked out through window in the early mornings, because she's always awake before everyone else. As usual, she's feeling isolated as she was deep into thought about _him_. She knew that in her heart that she dearly misses her family; The memories of Rothion scolding at her for leaving on a journey without a letter or notice caused her to chuckle faintly, but she heard something foul.

The servants were doubting Raphael's return, and it irritated her how discouraged they sounded.

"What if he dies? As strong as he is, he can't be stronger than everyone he encounters along the way. He knows that himself."

She couldn't exactly hear what else they were saying after that, and she didn't think she wants to either.

Cassandra twisted and tortured the end of her skirt as she could have sworn she heard unpleasant rumors about Raphael not returning. Although she remained silent, she bit bottom lip to prevent her from having an angry outburst. It didn't help that her face reddened in anger. She sighed faintly before leaving them, and headed outside of the cathedral.

She heard a sound, and that's when her bright blue irises turned to the direction from where they came from – the soft sound of footsteps. This certainly did not stop her from keeping her eyes on the path, and when she recognizes his handsome, pale and familiar face, she's happy, and is more content than she ever was before he had left.

This is why when she hears the sound of _his_ footsteps, she knew it was too good to be true.

With adrenalinewas flowing quickly through her system, she smiled to herself.

He's finally home.


End file.
